


Правильный рецепт

by Arissu



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC, PG-13, Слэш (яой), Юмор, детектив, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мама лучше знает!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильный рецепт

**Author's Note:**

> WTF SeanNick Grimm 2016: тексты G-PG-13
> 
> Написано по заявке:  
> 14\. Раз уж зашла речь про рост. :)))  
> Элизабет - дама не очень высокая. Отец Шона так вообще, считай, коротышка, нам показали. Как же получилось, что Шон - такая громадина? Команда, расскажите! :)))  
> +  
> Коммент: Морковка и протеины творят чудеса :D
> 
> Бета: sihaya

Уже не в первый раз сердце Ника кольнула игла тревоги при виде того, как интимно склонились друг к другу его любовник и мать его ребенка, которая была еще и матерью ребенка его любовника. 

При появлении Ника и Адалинда, и Шон подняли головы от колыбели Келли и улыбнулись ему. Выдавив из себя ответную улыбку, Ник отвернулся, чтобы снять куртку и повесить на вешалку. А потом едва не упал — ему в ноги маленьким торнадо врезалось теплое тельце. 

Теперь его улыбка была куда искренней и шире, чем адресованная родителям Дианы. Подняв девочку на руки, Ник с удовольствием потискал ее за бока, от чего та залилась звонким смехом под умильные взгляды родителей. 

Сев на стул и усадив Диану на колени, Ник внимательно оглядел Шона и Адалинду.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — мгновенно распахнула глаза ведьма. — Келли хорошо поел, измазал меня всю своей кашей, поспал, проснулся, снова поел, поиграл и теперь лежит в колыбельке. Диана у нас тоже самая лучшая девочка на свете — такая дочка могла родиться только у меня. — Самодовольство Адалинды при этих словах можно было ножом резать. 

— Ник... я хотел кое о чем с тобой поговорить, — произнес Шон нехарактерно неуверенно. Ссадив Диану с колен, Ник последовал за ним, с замиранием сердца ожидая того самого разговора. Но речь пошла о совершенно неожиданных вещах.

— Ник, я понимаю тебя, однако тут вопрос не только твоей гордости, но и элементарных удобств, — медленно, подбирая слова, заговорил Шон. — Это место было идеальным убежищем для тебя и Адалинды, но не очень подходило для Келли. А теперь, когда есть еще и Диана, а мы с тобой... В общем, я предлагаю вам переехать ко мне. У меня защита не уступает здешней, зато больше места для детей, Адалинды и нас с тобой. Меня устраивают наши отношения, а вот быстрый перепих в непредназначенных для этого местах — нет. Ты же не в состоянии оставить их одних — мне хватило того раза, когда ты у меня дома все время хватался за телефон, а потом вообще сорвался среди ночи сюда. 

— Ты предлагаешь съехаться? — переспросил Ник.

— Да, — кивнул Шон. — Я не предлагаю тебе продать это место — запасное убежище еще никогда никому не мешало. Однако прежде, чем отказаться из-за чувства ложной гордости, подумай обо всем. Это мы, взрослые, спокойно переносим здешнюю обстановку и атмосферу. А вот Келли и Диане нужны совсем другие условия. Да и спать с тобой я хочу в своей постели, — неожиданно закончил Шон. 

Ссутулившись и опустив голову, Ник закрыл глаза. У него много чего вертелось на кончике языка, но все перебивал один факт: Шон был прав. 

***

Полгода назад, когда неожиданно вернулась Беда, события завертелись со скоростью света. Сектанты, что кончали жизнь самоубийством при малейшей угрозе раскрытия, неожиданно будто испарились. Ни одного намека. Зато объявился Мейснер, которого опознала Адалинда. Мало того, Мейснер по каким-то неизвестным причинам отдал Нику Диану. Не Шону, не Адалинде, а именно ему и под его ответственность. Неожиданно получив на руки сразу двоих детей, Адалинда ударилась в материнство, мгновенно забыв о планах по совращению Гримма, которые тот видел насквозь, но смотрел сквозь пальцы, учитывая сложное положение, в котором очутилась ведьма. Без силы, работы, денег, поддержки и связей, зато имея на руках сразу двоих детей с непростой кровью, она цеплялась за любую возможность выжить. 

Зато активизировался Ренард. Прежде, чем оглушенный стремительной сменой событий и декораций Ник смог оглядеться и понять, что происходит, он обнаружил себя в постели с капитаном. Шоном Ренардом. Старшим офицером и Принцем Портленда. И вообще... 

Когда вечером того же дня Ник ввалился в магазинчик специй, то прежде, чем он открыл рот и озадачил друзей новым положением вещей, они буквально перевернули весь его мир, дружно выдохнув: «Ну, наконец-то!»

После, отпаивая Ника горячим чаем, в котором успокоительного было больше, чем заварки, Розали и Монро, смущаясь, запинаясь и краснея, пытались объяснить Нику, что это было лишь делом времени. Им нравилась Джульетта, правда, нравилась, но между ним и капитаном... Как после решительного вздоха заявил Монро:

— Между вами было страшно спичку класть — рванула бы, как динамит! 

И теперь Ник рвался на части. Работу в полиции никто не отменял, но надо было хранить в тайне его новые отношения с капитаном, иначе не миновать им интереса со стороны отдела внутренних расследований и перевода одного из них. Внимания требовали оба ребенка, как и их мать. Сама Адалинда наверстывала упущенное с Дианой, буквально купая ее в материнской любви и обожании, но не забывая и о Келли. И, наконец, Шон, оказавшийся жутким собственником с очень большими запросами. 

В бункере Ника негде было повернуться, чтобы не наткнуться на Адалинду, Келли или Диану. На работе рисковать ради быстрого траха не хотел ни один из них, а тот единственный раз, когда они оставили Адалинду дома с детьми, а сами приехали в особняк Шона, закончился катастрофой. Нику все время мерещилось, что дома что-то случилось, и он хватался за телефон, отчего Шон срывался, а сам Ник начинал сердиться. Итогом той ночи стали напрочь испорченное настроение, неудавшийся секс и текущее положение вещей. 

Предложение Шона снимало все вопросы. И позволяло рассеять тревогу по поводу некоторых замеченных фактов, поэтому Ник решительно кивнул.

— Согласен. 

*** 

У особняка Шона было одно преимущество перед бункером Ника — там можно было передвигаться совершенно бесшумно. И теперь Ник с тревогой прислушивался, как Адалинда уговаривает его сына не выплевывать пусть невкусную, но очень-очень полезную кашу. В принципе, ничего серьезного, детей кормят не только фруктовыми пюрешками, это Ник уже знал точно. Но некоторые взгляды между Шоном и Адалиндой; но кое-какие движения; но нехарактерная суетливость обоих... Сердце Ника терзала тревога за сына.

Видимо, он все же как-то себя выдал, потому что, когда он вошел на кухню, Адалинда уже мыла тарелку из-под каши. Виноватый взгляд в сторону не очень довольного Келли только укрепил Ника в его подозрениях. 

— Твои планы на завтра? — Привычно подхватив сынишку на руки, Ник пощекотал живот, отчего Келли начал улыбаться и извиваться на руках. 

— Хотела пройтись по городу, зайти в свою бывшую фирму — узнать насчет работы. А что?

— Просто у меня завтра выходной, и я мог бы посидеть с детьми, — великодушно предложил Ник.

— О, Ник! Это было бы так здорово! — обрадовалась Адалинда. — Дети — это отлично, но я уже устала сидеть дома. 

— Понимаю, — Ник на самом деле ее понимал. Привыкшая к свободе и деньгам, сейчас ведьма должна была себя чувствовать совсем не так радужно, как выглядела. Учитывая, что она и ее дети полностью зависели от мужчин, которым она изрядно исковеркала жизнь. — Тогда завтра с утра ты свободна.

— Ник, ты душка, — ослепительно улыбнулась Адалинда, крепко обнимая обоих.

Проводив взглядом упорхнувшую наверх ведьму, Ник начал пристально разглядывать пухлощекого, довольного жизнью Келли, который пробовал на зуб очередную игрушку, протянутую предусмотрительным отцом. 

— Понимаю, но все равно проверю...

***  
Благодаря тому, что больше не приходилось тянуть всех одному, у Ника были свободные средства, которые он сейчас намеревался потратить. А вот с пользой или без — покажут анализы. В Портленде хватало частных клиник, которые могли сделать экспресс-анализ крови при должной оплате. А уж значок полицейского вообще снимал все вопросы. Поэтому, когда обиженный Келли перестал плакать, Ник повел обоих детей гулять в ожидании итогов. Поговорил по телефону с Шоном, которому не повезло с выходным. Несколько раз звонила Адалинда, проверяя, как дела. Между тем Ник, мучительно подбирая слова, пытался объяснить внимательно слушающей его Диане, что родителям не стоит знать о визите в клинику. 

Спустя четыре часа он снова сидел у врача и внимательно слушал хвалебные оды своему ребенку. Здоровый, удивительно развитый, умненький, сообразительный малыш. Вам очень повезло иметь такого ребенка, детектив Беркхардт, в наш век различных эпидемий и наследственных заболеваний. Радуйтесь.

*** 

Порой Шон забывал о тех возможностях, которыми обладал Ник. Иначе бы никогда не стал говорить с матерью там, где его мог услышать Гримм. Да еще и на английском. 

— Нет, мама! Келли недоволен, а еще мне не нравится, как на меня смотрит Ник.

— ...

— Мама, я тебя отлично понимаю. Но пойми и ты меня — если с ним что-нибудь случится из-за прописанной тобой диеты, у тебя не будет ни сына, ни внука. По той простой причине, что Ник убьет нас всех, защищая Келли. 

— ...

— Мама, Ник уже потерял женщину, которую любил. Потеря сына сделает из него истинного Гримма, в котором не будет жалости ни к кому. Поэтому, может, лучше прекратить?

— ...

— Хорошо. Так, может, рассказать? Пока он сам не придумал ничего похлеще?

— Например? — тоном Ника, который неслышно вошел в гостиную, можно было заморозить пустыню. Нацелив оружие на замершего Шона и подскочившую в испуге Адалинду, он таким же ледяным голосом продолжил:

— Сбрось звонок и сядь рядом с ней. Живо. 

Видя черные глаза Гримма, находящего в крайнем бешенстве, Шон не стал искушать судьбу и сделал то, что приказали, — нажал кнопку отбоя, медленно и аккуратно положил телефон на столик, вновь поднял руки и сел рядом с Адалиндой, которая мелко и часто дышала от испуга. Такого Ника ей видеть еще не приходилось.

— Чем вы двое травите моего сына?

— Травим? — от изумления Шон начал опускать руки, но спохватился, когда Ник удобнее перехватил пистолет и изготовился к стрельбе. — Ник, поверь мне, это не совсем то, о чем ты думаешь.

— Поверить тебе? Ты же лгал мне в глаза годами, может быть, ты решил, что если подмять меня под себя, это будет делать намного проще? Откуда мне знать, что это — не еще один твой хитроумный план? 

— Ник, хватит, — резко оборвал его Ренард, сузив глаза. — Я понимаю, то, что ты услышал, звучит очень подозрительно, однако повторяю еще раз — ты просто не так понял.

— Это ваше «не так понял» длится уже не одну неделю, — злобно выплюнул Ник. — Вы о чем-то шепчетесь, когда меня нет. Насильно пихаете в Келли что-то, что ему не нравится. Скрываетесь от меня. Мой сын здоров, это подтверждают его анализы, так что нечего мне лгать, что он чем-то болен.

— С чего ты взял, что Келли чем-то болен? — изумилась Адалинда. — Он абсолютно здоровый ребенок! А если ты не будешь такой задницей и выслушаешь нас, то потом еще и спасибо скажешь!

— Это за что же? — при виде абсолютного спокойствия сидящих на диване людей в голову Ника впервые закрался червячок сомнения. Может, он и впрямь что-то не так понял? — Тогда выкладывайте.

— Понимаешь, Ник... — осторожно переглянулся с Адалиндой Шон. — Тут такое дело... Насколько я знаю, Келли Беркхард была не очень высокой. Адалинда тоже довольно миниатюрного сложения. Насчет тебя у меня никаких сомнений — ты идеально мне подходишь по росту и вообще — ты нормально развитый мужчина. А вот король Филипп, мой отец — он коротышка, даже по сравнению с тобой. И моя родительница изящная женщина...

— При чем тут рост? — Ник настолько растерялся, что опустил руку с пистолетом и изумленно уставился на обоих.

— Ну... — Шон никак не мог подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить деликатность ситуации. — Я однажды разговаривал с мамой, и у нас зашел разговор именно об этом. Имея таких родителей, как ты и Адалинда, Келли может вырасти... не очень высоким парнем. Вот я и спросил у нее, как так вышло, что при низкорослых родителях я вырос таким высоким. И можно ли что-то сделать для Келли.

— Ты... вы кормите его какой-то гадостью для того, чтобы он вырос высоким? — От шока у Ника подкосились ноги и он чуть не промахнулся мимо кресла.

— Это не зелье, — вздохнули оба. — Гадость отменная — сами пробовали. Но, как сказала Элизабет, «морковка и протеины творят чудеса».


End file.
